With the internet market, virtual reality (VR), and augmented reality (AR) all increasing, foldable OLED display components have entered a period of rapid growth. However, conflict between screen size and portability has become increasingly prominent in prior art. Therefore, an improved design of a bezel-less and foldable display component can solve problems existing in conventional technologies.